Defender of Mankind a 'Ship of the Line'
by Arsao Tome
Summary: YAHF; a story for the 'Ship of the Line' Challenge at 'Twisting the Hellmouth' site. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight after Halloween and Xander Harris had suddenly woke up in a tank. "_Where am I?_" He said, just then he heard something.

"**Draining Cloning tank.**" The tank was drained, "**rinsing.**" Just then warm water had filled the tank and rinsed him clean. Then it drained and then the tank opened up. "**I have a towel and your uniform on your left.**"

"Thanks." So he dried off and found a bodysuit. It was blue, with white sleeves at mid bicep and red forearms. He slipped on a pair of boots and started to look for the person who was talking to him. "Where are you? Who are you?"

"**Before I answer that, wouldn't you like to know where you are?**" Said the voice, it was female and sounded familiar to him. "**You are on the Republic Federation: Sword of Might; Defender of Mankind.**"

"So the 'Alexander'?"

"**No, the ship's name is the Defender of Mankind. Just because your name is 'Xander', doesn't mean that you are the ship.**" Xander looked confused.

"Who are you?" Just then a very beautiful and sexy woman appeared out of nowhere. She was dressed like Xander, had blond hair and blue eyes. But she look familiar to him. "Jesse?"

"**Yep,**" she said and gave him a huge hug. "**I'm the AI of the ship. I mean come on, you and I are partners.**"

"I guess, we are." He smirked as they walked to the bridge. "So, where are we?"

"**Take a look.**" So he did and saw the Earth floating in front of them.

"Okay, wow. What a view."

"**Um hmm,**" she said.

"What do you want to do?"

"**What we were supposed to do.** **Protect mankind.**"

"I like that, let's do it." So they started to plan.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Back in Sunnydale<strong>)

Harmony Kendall had got up after a good night's rest. She stretched, she started to wash her face when all of the sudden she saw that the paint wasn't coming off. The area around her eyes was still white and her skin was grey, her hair was still dirty white. She still had an amazon like figure. She was 6 foot 2 and athletic.

"What The Hell?" She screamed, was started to panic. "_Okay calm down, the body paint is not coming off and you got memories of another life where you are a bad ass. Nothing to get excited about._" She thought, "FUCK THAT SHIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" Just then she heard something.

[This is the 'Sword of Might; Defender of Mankind' to anyone out there do you read?]

"That's Harris," she said. She found her communicator. It was the size of a flip phone, "this is Chiana Gamora. Xander, is that you?"

[Harmony? Where are you?]

"On Earth, you dork!"

[I Know That! Where On Earth?]

"Oh, I'm home. Lock on my signal."

[Alright, we'll get you up in a minute.]

"Alright." So, she was teleported to the ship.

* * *

><p>(<strong>On the Defender of Mankind<strong>)

Harmony had teleported on to the ship and Xander was in shock. She was in a white jumpsuit and boots. "Well good morning, Captain." She said.

"Well, it's Admiral but, it's good to see you Harm." He said, she hugged him. "Let me guess, you can't change back to your normal self."

"Pretty much," she said.

"Alright; Jess show Harmony to some quarters."

"**Right way, oh and you got another call.**"

[This is John Stark calling the 'Defender', come in 'Defender'.]

"This is the Defender, Mr. Stark." Said Xander.

[I heard you were looking for people. I have Henry Irons, Gamora J'de, Brithena Diggers and Laura Cain with me.]

"Okay, Jess. Pick them up."

"**Right away boss!**" She said, so she teleported them up. John had short blond hair and grey eyes, he had a mustache and was dressed t-shirt, jeans and boots. Henry was a tall, buffed, bald black man in a tank top, jeans and boots. Brithena was dirty blonde with hazel eyes and was in a t-shirt, shorts, boots was around 6 foot 3 and had a killer body, Laura had long black hair, hazel eyes and was 5 foot 7 and was in a black bodysuit and boots. Gamora was someone Xander recognized.

"Mom?" He said, she smiled at him, she was all green with dark green hair, jade green eyes and was dressed in a sleeveless, purple bodysuit and boots. She hugged him tightly.

"Hello sweetheart," she said.

"So you had got involved in this as well?"

"Yes, we don't have to worry about your father anymore." She hugged him again and kissed his temple. Then John looked at him.

"Xander Harris," he said.

"John Levison?" He said, "YOU'RE Stark?"

"Yep," he said. "Good to see you Xander." Then Andrew and the others went over to hugged him tightly and both girl grabbed him in tearful hugs, because they were originally members of his pack when he was controlled by the hyena. Heidi, who was Brithena, was just sobbing on his shoulder.

Xander was rocking back and forth with her. "Where had you been?" She cried, "I missed you so much."

"Well, I didn't want…" He started.

"We know that you were possessed," said Rhonda, who was Laura. "You didn't want to hurt anybody, you're too much of a gentleman to do that. But, we needed you!" She went to him and hugged him as well. "April and Katie are lost without you Alex."

"Speaking of which, Jesse?" Just then she showed up.

"**Yeah boss**?" She said.

"Can you find April Tomas and Katie Brand?"

"**I'll send out a message to them.**"

* * *

><p>(<strong>Back in Sunnydale<strong>)

A couple of young women, had went to the Harris residence. One of them was dressed in all silver, had shoulder length silver hair and bright gray eyes. Her partner was dressed in a short black bodysuit, fishnet stockings, boots, a black jacket and gold bracelets. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

The blond tried the door and found it was locked. She was about to kick it down when the silver haired stopped her. "Let me go in," she said. "I'll let you in." She shrunk to the size of a wasp and went into a crack in a window then she flew in, changed back and opened the door.

The other woman walked in and they started to look around, "ALEX!" Said the blonde, "I'll check upstairs." The other nodded.

"Alex!" Said the silver haired woman, then she came upon a drunk that had attacked her and she took him down breaking his neck, killing him instantly. Just then the blonde one came running down.

"His bed hasn't been slept in April." She said and saw what happened. "What happened?"

"I was attacked Katie, he's dead." Just then they got there was a call.

[This is the 'Sword of Might; Defender of Mankind' to Tomas or Brand do you read?]

April grabbed her communicator, "I got you Defender." She said.

[Prepare for teleport.] With that they were teleported out of the house.

TBC

* * *

><p>This is from a challenge that's called 'Ship of the line'. It's one the 'Twisting the Hellmouth' site.<p>

Here's the crew of the ship:

Xander Harris- Adm. Alexander John 'Chief' Rogers (a combination of Captain America and Master Chief. Is a clone)

Jesse - AI of the Alexander (is female)

Harmony Kendall- Chiana Gamora (a combination of Chiana and Gamora)

Jonathon Levinson- John Stark (dressed as Iron Man)

Andrew Wells- Henry Irons (dressed as Steel)

Jessica Harris- Gamora J'de (combination of She Hulk, Jade and Gamora)

Heidi Barrie- Brithena Diggers (child of Gina Diggers, Athena and Vulcan)

Rhonda Kelly- Laura Cain (dressed as X-23 in Black Bat's Costume)

April Tomas- Sablewasp (dressed as Wasp in Silver Sable's colors)

Katie Brand- Canary Widow (dressed in a combination of Black Widow and Canary)

Heather Mason- Gabrielle Belmont (dressed as him but female)

If you want to talk about this story, I.M. me or hit me on twitter, Arsaotome and use the #Defender

And as always, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

(**Defender of Mankind**)

Katie and April had got on to the ship and saw nothing but friends. But once they laid their eyes on the one person they wanted to see, they shedded tears and launched themselves at him. Xander was grabbed on to like he was going to disappear if they let him go. He hugged them back just as tight and then held them at arms length.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so, so sorry." Katie just reached up and kissed him on the cheek. As a way of her forgiving him.

April kissed him as well, then she gasped. "HEATHER!" She said.

"Heather?" Xander repeated.

"She was here, last night. Well in Sunnydale." They suddenly headed for the bridge.

"Who did she go as?"

"Gabriel Belmont as a female."

"Jess!"

"**Already on it!**"

* * *

><p>(<strong>Streets of Sunnydale<strong>)

A young woman was walking the streets enjoying the fresh clean air and the bright sunshine. But she was also on a mission. She need to find her friend/ first love, Xander Harris. She had shoulder length black hair, blood violet eyes and slight pale skin. she was dressed in a red, dragon leather trenchcoat and pants, a black tank top, boots and gloves, she had daggers, a ninjato on her back and a cross at her hip.

She also carried a communicator and it was activated.

[This is the Defender of Mankind calling Manson. Do you read?] She pulled it out and activated it.

"This is Manson, Defender." She said with a deep Italian accent.

[Prepare for pick up.] She was picked up and brought to the 'Defender'.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Defender<strong>)

She was brought up to the ship. She started to look around, then she saw him. Her crush and very best friend, Xander Harris. She grabbed him in a tight hug and kissed him. "Hello Xander." She cried, they hugged tightly.

"Hello Heather," he said he got a good look at her and noticed that she was Gabriel from the second 'Lords of Shadow' game where he became Dracula.

"Please, do not hold…" She started but he stopped her.

"Don't worry, you had no choice." He said and hugged her. "Now, is everyone here?" They nodded, "okay to the Ready Room. Jess, keep an eye on things for me."

"**You got it boss.**" She said, so they went to the ship's ready room not knowing what was going on in Sunnydale.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Sunnydale High School<strong>)

Jill Jackson had walked into the school, she was looking for either Xander or help to find him. She walked into the Library to talk to Giles.

(**Sunnydale High's library**)

It was a somber mood in the library, the 'Heart' of their team was dead. Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Joyce were broken hearted and sobbing. He was killed when Spike put him a press crushing him. Willow had basically gave him a soul as punishment. He wanted to die but Xander's best friend made sure that there was no way for him to lose it.

She was able to do that because she went as herself as a ghost of herself from the future where she was killed but not before she had became a Romany Witch. She was even better than Jenny, she made it that so it hurt him worse than any stake, cross or holy water.

Spike had begged Buffy to kill him but she refused, saying; "You Didn't Give Xander A Choice So You Don't Get One!" That was when she walked in, Jill was dressed in a long black trenchcoat, shirt and slacks. She had platinum blond hair and blood violet eyes.

"My word," said Giles. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jill Jackson, I went as Alucard." She said, "I'm looking for Xander Harris."

"I'm sorry but he had died," the others glared at Spike.

"I can't believe that." She said, "if he was I would be dead as well. We're linked." They were shocked.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Asked Willow.

"Because we had bonded somehow during the hyena debacle."

"But, if you're alive then that means…" said Buffy. Just then they heard something.

[Defender of Mankind to any other member of the crew who needs evac respond.]

"That sounded like Jessie," said Willow. "But as a female." Jill picked up her communicator.

"This is Jackson, Defender."

[Do you request evac?]

"Yeah sure."

"WAIT!" Said Buffy.

"Hold on Defender." Jill looked at her.

"Is Xander the captain?"

"Defender quick question. Who's your captain?"

[Alexander Harris is my captain.]

"Can we talk to him?" Asked Willow.

[He's in a meeting right now.]

"Okay, pick me up Defender." Jill said but as soon as she was about to teleport, Dawn leapt at her and grabbed Jill.

"DAWN!" Said Joyce and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
